1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drinking water fountain, and more particularly to a drinking water fountain having mixed hot and cold water so as to provide cold water, hot water and mixed water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drinking water fountain comprises a valve body having a side formed with a valve chamber, a control valve rotatably mounted in the valve chamber of the valve body and connected to a water filter, and a water outlet pipe mounted on the valve body and connected to the control valve. Thus, the filtered water from the water filter is supplied to the control valve which is switched to control the flow rate of the filtered water flowing outward from the water outlet pipe. However, the conventional drinking water fountain only provides cold drinking water and cannot provide hot drinking water, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional drinking water fountain.